


be good to me

by montivagant



Series: we should run away, oh someday [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, dick grayson is an embarrassing older brother, he's not even in this but his spirit is here, is that a thing? it's gotta be right, the time honored patching people up after patrol trope, weird tired brain stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: It'll all be a little muddled in the morning, but for now it's clear as day.





	be good to me

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said don't expect much consistently but like, i had this on hand already. so
> 
> jason's like, real out of it in this fic. he's had a long night, it's a good thing tony's here. 
> 
> y'know i could say what song the title's from but why don't u guys guess in the comments it'll be fun!

Jason knows Tony knows who he is, Tony knows Jason knows who Tony is--who he was.

It's still weird dumping himself in through the living room window, greeted by some inane bullshit on the tv and Tony stirring on the couch at the thumping. And the cursing. Jason'd been lightly stabbed during patrol. 

Tony blinks slowly, pulling himself up to sit and unearth a first aid kit from the depths of the shitty coffee table. It's Jason's turn to blink slowly, he doesn't remember putting one there.

"C'mere," his voice is still sleep-heavy, "oh, wait. Turn on the light first." Tony turns back to the kit after that, clearly expecting his orders to be followed. 

Orders...

Jason does as asked, then sheds the hood and jacket and various guns on the way to the couch. He can see Tony pinpoint the blood the second the jacket is off, hissing between his teeth. It's somehow sympathetic. Jason's probably just tired.

He stares at the couch, then decides figuring out how to get up there right now isn't worth it. He settles on the floor in front of the other man, squished between the couch and coffee table.

Tony holds a hand out for Jason's arm. He stares for a second, not moving. The orders and then the, the no touching. Jason's too tired to figure this out, adrenaline starting to drop.

"I'm not gonna just take your arm, if you're okay with me looking it over I will, if not you're welcome to tend to yourself." Tony pauses, seemingly to think. "Can't promise to not fall back asleep if you do it."

Jason laughs, and it almost feels natural. Then he navigates his arm into Tony's hands and sits back to watch him clean and bandage it up. It's not deep enough to need stitches, thank g-d, Jason's got no idea if Tony knows how to use those.

 

"C'mon. Want a hand up?"

"--huh?"

"You all here dude? 'S it cool if I touch you?"

Jason nods halfheartedly and just kinda, watches, as Tony puts his hands on the man's shoulders. "C'mon. You're back home, 's safe here to space out if you need it but I wanna get you in bed first, m'kay?"

"Oh. Yeah. Kay. Lemme," Jason puts his uninjured hand on the coffee table and pushes himself up to standing. Tony doesn't comment on how long it takes or the slight wobble in his legs, but he does get an arm around Jason's waist pretty fast.

"Okay, we'll go slow okay?"

 

Jason sinks gratefully into the bed, eyes already drifting closed when he speaks again. "Window. Did I.. don't 'member closin' it.." 

Tony nods, "I forgot too, don't take all the blankets while I'm gone," grin as he leaves the room, closing the door gently. 

He leans against the wall for a second, breathes out. Deflates. Rubs his hand over his face. "Ooof." That'd been scarier than Tony let on, he hasn't seen Jason quite like that before. He looks up at the window and tries not to jump the fuck out of his skin. There's someone _there_.

Closest weapon is the knife on the table in the hall, Tony grabs it. He's always been better with a gun, maybe he can grab one of Jay's off the floor--have to get there first.

"Get out." He's at the coffee table, Tony didn't want to get any closer. The way they're perched on the window can't be comfortable but they haven't moved an inch since Tony's seen them.

"I just wanted--"

"Don't care. Get out."

"But- I just," they trail off at Tony's look. Huff, and reposition in the window. "'Wing told me to check, make sure Hood wasn't bleeding out in his living room."

"Well, he's clearly not, now get the hell out, you're not wanted."

"Wait--" Tony rolls his eyes when the kid leans further in, "--who are you? You're not anyone I've seen him hang out with--"

Tony scoffs. "Get the fuck out before I spray you with bat repellent."

"Fine, okay, fine, I won't bother you." The kid starts climbing out the window.

"Too late." 

And Tony's slamming the window shut (quietly) the second the kid's on the fire escape. He pulls down the shade too, for extra effect. G-d. Tony hates Gotham.

 

Jason barely stirs when Tony joins him in bed, "hey, window's closed and locked," a murmur while he settles in. Jason murmurs in return, Tony's not sure what, but with Jason this gone there's a good chance he doesn't know either.

Tony grins, softly, and leans into Jason's warmth.


End file.
